


Whine

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Infantilism, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's trying to make lunch, but Kurt won't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whine

Daddy decided to make lunch when they got home. Kurt was hungry, and he was being a pain, hanging on Daddy and whining about when he would be able to eat. Puck tried to ignore him, but Kurt was stepping in his way, and Puck had almost tripped over him at least twice. Not to mention the whining.

“Kurt, go sit over there please,” Puck pointed to a chair.

“Don’t wanna. I’m hunnnnnngry. When can we eeeeeeat?”

“Stop whining.”

Kurt slumped to the ground. “I’m hungry and I want to eat. Now.”

Puck leaned over and pulled Kurt up. Hoisting him up, he carried Kurt to the chair he had already told him to sit at, and he dropped him into the chair. “Stay.” Then he walked back to the counter to finish making lunch.

“Daaaaaadddddy. I’m hungry.” Kurt dropped his head onto the table. “Why won’t you feeeeeed meeeee?”

“Do you need to take a nap?”

Kurt raised his head and looked at Puck with horror in his eyes. “Noooooooo Daddy.”

“Well, either you’re tired, or you’re being disobedient. And if you’re tired you need to take a nap…” Puck trailed off.

Kurt scowled. He didn’t want to take a nap, but it seemed preferable to whatever punishment Daddy would come up with for being disobedient. He decided not to say anything, and wait to see what happened.

This decision lasted for about 20 seconds, then his stomach grumbled. "I'm hunnnnnnnnngry. Why couldn't we just stop at McDonalds?"

Daddy looked up at him from where he was assembling grilled cheese sandwiches. He gave Kurt a Look, raising one eyebrow slowly.

"Why won't you finish making me lunnnnnch?"

Putting down the ingredients, Puck walked over to Kurt. Hopping off the stool, Kurt covered his butt with his hands. "No Daddy!" He squealed.

Instead of spanking him, Puck pulled a pacifier out of his jeans and stuck it in Kurt's mouth. "You need to go wait for lunch in the corner please."

Spluttering, Kurt spit the pacifier out. "Daddy!" He shrieked. "I'm not a baby!"

Picking up the pacifier, Puck wordlessly went to the sink and washed it off. Turning, he looked at Kurt.

“Come here Kurt.” Daddy’s voice was quiet, but firm.

Kurt stood still, defiantly making eye contact with his Daddy. He was NOT a baby, and he did NOT need a pacifier. The bottle had been bad enough; Kurt was not going to use a pacifier.

“One.”

Kurt’s eyes dropped to the floor. He didn’t want to use the pacifier, and Daddy couldn’t make him. Even as he thought that, there was a part of Kurt’s mind disagreeing. Daddy could and would make him use the pacifier. Anyway, that little part of his mind whispered, was it really that different from sucking his thumb? Kurt stomped his foot in frustration.

“Two don’t you stomp your foot at me Kurt Hummel.”

Abandoning any pretense of defiance, he scurried to Daddy and stood directly in front of him.

“Look at me.”

Kurt slowly raised his eyes to meet Puck’s, chin trembling.

“Good boy. Thank you for listening to me. Now, I want you to take this,” he held up the pacifier, “and I want you to go to the corner. Please.”

Kurt lifted his hand to take the pacifier.

“That’s not how you use it. In your mouth please.”

Kurt let out a strangled sob as he obediently opened his mouth. Puck popped the pacifier back into Kurt’s mouth, and then he pulled the younger boy close to him, hugging him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you. I love you, and I appreciate that you’re doing what you’re told.” Releasing Kurt from the hug, he swatted Kurt once, directing him toward the corner. “Don’t stomp your foot at me again.”

Kurt hurried into the corner. The swat hadn’t really hurt; Daddy had barely tapped him, but he didn’t want to invite any more. Especially because he wasn’t sure what his earlier show of temper was going to cost him.

Puck kept an eye on Kurt as he went back to the sandwiches and heated up the soup. He timed everything so that it would be done when he was ready for Kurt to come out of time-out. Puck figured it would take about ten minutes. When he had finished putting lunch out at the table, he sat down.

“Kurt, come here please.”

Kurt turned around and looked at Puck, chin trembling, pacifier still in his mouth. After sniffling, he slowly walked over to his Daddy, stopping directly in front of him. He stood silently, twisting his hands together.

Puck reached a hand up to stroke Kurt’s cheek, and then he tugged on the end of the pacifier, pulling it from Kurt’s mouth and dropping it onto the table. Putting his hands over Kurt’s to still them, he started talking.

“Look at me please Kurt.”

Kurt sniffled miserably, but he raised his eyes to look at Daddy.

“Thank you. You’re doing a good job listening to me-“

Kurt interrupted, whispering softly, “now.”

Puck half-smiled at Kurt. “Yup. Now. But I’m glad you’re listening to me now. I know that sometimes you forget, but it doesn’t make things any better to keep disobeying me once you’re in trouble. Understand?”

Kurt nodded his head, dropping his eyes again.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes Daddy,” Kurt mumbled, “I just…sometimes,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

Puck nodded, then pulled Kurt down to sit on his lap. He stroked Kurt’s hair, brushing it away from his face.

“Okay baby boy. Why were you in time-out.”

Kurt’s voice was low, child-like. “I didn’t listen.”

“About what.”

“You said no more whining, but I wouldn’t stop. Then I wouldn’t use the pacifier.”

“No baby. I shouldn’t have just used the pacifier without talking to you about it. That was Daddy’s mistake, and I’m sorry. It’s no wonder you were surprised at first. You listened to me.”

“’M sorry Daddy. I should’ve listened when you said to stop whining.”

“Thank you for apologizing baby,” Puck hugged Kurt to him, and then helped him to his feet. “Are you ready for lunch?”

Kurt nodded, then moved to his seat. Puck watched as Kurt toyed with his spoon and picked at his sandwich.

“Are you not hungry anymore kiddo?”

“Am I getting a spanking?” Kurt wouldn’t make eye contact.

“Nope. You went to time-out. That’s all I was planning on doing anyway.”

“Really?” Kurt’s voice sounded hopeful, but he was nervous.

“Did you want a spanking?” Puck teased.

Kurt’s eyes widened, “No Daddy.”

“Okay. Then eat your soup.”

Kurt smiled and looked at his lunch. He was feeling hungry again. As he spooned soup into his mouth, he started thinking of what he wanted to do after lunch.


End file.
